Reading the state of a memory cell of a non-volatile memory (NVM) or flash memory array may be subject to the so-called “neighbor effect.” When sensing the state of the memory cell (either source- or drain-side sensing), the current may be drained by a neighboring memory cell, which may significantly alter the sensed current.